Therapy, The Sequel
by ThisMortalCoil
Summary: In which Anakin is a monkeys uncle, Obi-Wan has glasses, Palpatine's grand schemes always fail, Nemesis is a mad scientist and the characters learn that being stuck in space isn't very enjoyable.
1. We're Not in Kansas Anymore

Sorry about the huge delay in posting this. Mr. Real Life hit me hard recently.

My thanks to my buddy Wolf for motivation during this time.

**Therapy, The Sequel**

**Part One: Survival Is Not Mandatory**

Disclaimer: ResistanceIsNotFutile does not own _Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Stargate_, Wolf, or Blaze.

**Chapter One: We're Not in Kansas Anymore **

* * *

><p>Darkness. It seemed to stretch across everything. There was no light anywhere. It was just dark. Danger and fear seemed to hang in the air as the blindness sunk into the atmosphere. The darkness seemed to chill his bones as helpless and despair sank in. The loneliness threatened to overcome him. A pit of despair was slowly growing as it threatened to pull everything in as its giant, menacing claws began to grip him…<p>

"Ow, that was my foot!" Obi-Wan grimaced as he felt something step forcefully onto his foot. Blindly reaching in the dark; Obi-Wan found his foot and began to gently rub it. Wincing slightly, he cursed under his breath at the source of his agony.

"Sorry." Wolf's voice broke through the silence like a nail on a chalkboard. "I can't even see my own hands in front of me, which does concern me since something is tingling in my hands. For all I know they could be turning orange at this moment, or could be horribly disfigured. There is even the possibility that they could be turning webbed, or could becoming all scaly like a creepy bug alien, or could even be- "

"Shut your potato hole." Vivian's scathing voice interrupted Wolf's monologue. Interlaced with scorn and disdain, Vivian added another commented. "You're adding to my already growing headache."

An indignant voice then entered the conversation. "Hey, I'm the only one allowed to make fun of Wolfy since I'm her buddy, and I'm the only one that knows how to deal with her mental instability…Wait…She is so going to kill me for saying that out loud." Obi-Wan could just picture Nemesis's face turning bright red.

"Correct." Wolf said flatly. An awkward silence entered the air as Obi-Wan wondered where they were and how many of them were here. Concentrating on his memory, he thought back to his latest memory. He remembered the monolith…And Nemesis being pushed into the monolith…

He then heard a pained grunt as he assumed that Nemesis had hit something.

"The good news is that I found a wall!" Nemesis's voice floated over cheerfully. "The bad news is that I hit my head on the wall." An image of Nemesis rubbing her head, while leaning on a wall appeared in Obi-Wan's mind. Snickering, Obi-Wan began to listen carefully to his surroundings as he could have sworn that he heard heavy, panicked breathing.

"Congratulations Nemesis; now you should attempt to go find a light switch." Anakin's voice shot out scathingly. Obi-Wan could hear panic and fear within Anakin's voice as he remembered Anakin's latest fear of dark places.

"That's what I'm trying to do, Captain Obvious." Nemesis said with a slight snarl. I'm just trying to get orientated." Annoyance seeped through her words as Obi-Wan imagined her slowly getting up to a standing position by the wall, and then using her hands as support as she walked alongside the wall.

"Well, this is absolutely fantastic." Obi-Wan heard another voice mutter near him. Pausing for a moment, Obi-Wan then remembered the owner of the voice. "I think that my arm is broken." Faramir continued with pain in his voice.

"I'll take a look at it." Aragorn quickly replied out of the blue. "Can you bend it?"

"No, but it feels like it is bent at a weird position…Wait, I just found this area that feels like a bone is poking out of it." Faramir answered hoarsely.

Obi-Wan winced. That did not sound pleasant.

* * *

><p>Burning agony throbbed through her toe as Nemesis's foot harshly connected with the wall. There was a jolt of pain that continued in constant bursts. Nemesis winced as she silently cursed at her annoying ingrown toenail. Sure she had never cared much about her appearance, but this ingrown toenail was something that she wished that she could change. After all, it was never pleasant to take off your sock to discover a glob of sticky yellow puss.<p>

Wincing slightly again, Nemesis attempted to push those thoughts out of her mind as she ran her hands across the wall. The wall was very smooth and cool, with the feeling of some form of metal. Running the back of her fingernails gently along the wall again, she confirmed her theory. It was definably some form of metal wall. It was seamless with the slightest of ridges. There was no friction and when she tapped her fingernails against it there was a slight ring or chime sound. _Metal walls, that definitely means we are in some inorganic structure. _Lowering herself into a sitting squat position, Nemesis ran her hand against the floor. It too was cool and smooth, just like the walls, except it seemed to be a bit more worn. _Metal again. It's almost like we are in a big metal box…_Pausing as an idea flash in her mind, Nemesis placed her hand on the floor again and remained still. She could fell a gentle pulsing from the floor, and as she listened she could here a soft humming. _Hang on; I know what we are in!_

"People, we are in a space ship!" Nemesis loudly announced as she leaped back to her feet. Slightly wobbling, she steadied herself by placing a hand on the wall for balance. The buzzing sound of people talking grew louder as they processed what she had just revealed.

"What? How!" Anakin's voice broke through the commotion. "Weren't we just on a planet?"

Other voices sounded in agreement as they began to demand explanation.

"How the heck did we get here, Nemesis?" Vivian shouted her question with aggression and force.

Nemesis rolled her eyes in annoyance as she felt a headache beginning to descend on her. All the unanswered questions were beginning to drive her crazy as she even wished to know the answers. "How would I know? I've been with you the whole time! I'm not a physic!" Even as she said those words, a revelation began to grow in her mind as she thought back to the events that had taken place right before they had found themselves surrounded by darkness…

_Taking a deep breath, Nemesis glanced around the clearing as reality finally started to sink in. At first the only thought that crossed her mind was horror and then relief when she realized that Wolf was alive. The idea of her losing her friend has been almost too much to bear, especially after watching Ninja Spoon's demise. Though she may have not killed Ninja Spoon directly, she still knew that it was partially her fault that Spoon had fallen; both literally and metaphorically. And yet, she didn't feel any true grief, guilt or remorse. In the end it had been Spoon's decision, not hers. She might not been a saint, but she wasn't the devil either._

"_Um Nemesis, you are still hugging me." Wolf's voice interrupted her chain of thoughts. _

"_Huh? Oh wait, I am." Nemesis realized as she stopped hugging Wolf. "Well, at least you should feel appreciated now!"_

"_Remind me to do some more suicidal actions later." Wolf grinned at her and then walked over to Anakin and Luke._

_Nemesis stood, staring at Wolf as she processed what Wolf had just said. "Hey! Wait! Don't you dare try a stunt like that again you suicidal idiotic teenager!" Nemesis bellowed at Wolf, who merely gave her a cheeky grin. _

_Rolling her eyes, Nemesis then spun around on her heal as she felt someone tap her shoulder. "Oh, it's you." She grimaced when her saw that it was Vivian. Though they may have worked together this time, Nemesis still had an increasing dislike of Vivian. Perhaps it was because of the whole spying thing. The fact that Vivian had been able to fool her so well still made Nemesis's blood boil. But, there was also the way that Vivian had always tried to be the leader. Vivian didn't have what it took to be a true leader._

"_We still need to discus what happened." Vivian said plainly._

"_What part? The fact that all the villains turned on you, Ninja Spoon's death, or that we are now stranded on this planet?" Nemesis replied coldly. _

"_The latter." Vivian answered simply with little emotion in her voice. "I have contacted my superiors. They have sent a ship to come and bring us home. Meanwhile, they want me to lead to team to explore a certain part of the planet."_

"_And how does this concern me?" Nemesis responded dryly with skepticism in her voice. _

"_Because I think that you'll want to see the reason that I was sent to this planet."_

Nemesis paused her train of thought as she felt her fingers run across a bump. Her breath hitched as her heart began to beat faster. Carefully examining the bump with her fingers, she soon realized that it was square and was protruding from the wall by about a half of a centimeter. Now excited, Nemesis brought her fingers to the center of it and pressed down.

* * *

><p>Shrieks of pain echoed through the room as a bright light suddenly erupted. Luke clutched his head and shut his eyes as agony coursed through his head. The throbbing torment of that pins and needles feeling that rang through his head as he blinked in surprise began to recede as he slowly adjusted to the new light.<p>

Looking around at the now lit up room, Luke gaped at what he saw. They were in a large section of a space ship. Smooth metal walls surrounded them, and near Nemesis stood what appeared to be the only door. Several windows were scattered across the left wall, and from them Luke could see them racing past the stars in a brilliant flash of color. Nemesis was right. They were definably in a space ship.

As he continued to gaze around at his surroundings, he blinked in surprise and wonder and his gaze came to rest on a peculiar sight. In the center of the room was a medium sized circular platform with an exact copy of the platform on the ceiling. The platform was completely white and a control or operations station of some type stood next to the platform. It looked very futuristic and space like. And though Luke had been on many spaceships, he had never seen one quite like this.

Intrigued, Luke gingerly moved through the crowd of people who were still adjusting to the light. He could see that his father still had his eyes tightly shut, and Wolf was hopping around nearby on one foot while she seemed to be trying to get something out of her shoe. He then grimaced when he noticed Faramir's mangled arm. Aragorn and Obi-Wan were already examining the arm.

As Luke approached the platform, he noticed that Nemesis was already at the control station. He almost laughed when he saw the look on her face. She looked like a kid in a candy store. There was that look of wonder, excitement and curiosity spread across her face. He even felt those same emotions as he gazed at the platform. It reminded him of the transporters on the Enterprise, and yet there was something different about them. Something deep within him told him that they were not transporters, but something just as advanced and familiar.

"Luke, can you read this?" Nemesis's voice broke him out of his reflection as he turned towards her and looked at the controls that she was pointing at. Glancing at the controls, he frowned. "No. All I see is weird scribbles." He admitted as he examined the writing. It was definably like nothing he had ever seen before.

Out of the corner of his eye, Luke noticed a momentary change in Nemesis's expression. For a second he could have sworn that he had saw a look of confusion and even a little fear. But as soon as those thoughts crossed his mind, Nemesis's expression changed back to normal. "Luke, look at the thin gray line in the center of the platform."

Turning his gaze towards the center of the platform, Luke noticed the thin, barely visible, gray line that ran directly through the middle of the circle to the edges. Then, turning his gaze to the identical platform on the ceiling, he noticed the same thin gray line.

"It's a worm-hope device." He heard Nemesis mutter softly in excitement. "A large, advanced worm-hole device." Nemesis beamed at him as a grin spread across her face. "I bet that those lines are where the worm-hole opens at. It's almost like a doorway!" Spinning on her heal, Nemesis raced away without warning, leaving an utterly bamboozled Luke behind.

* * *

><p>Silently cursing Nemesis as he attempted to get the black spots of sudden blindness out of his eyes, Anakin vigorously shook his head. This was completely Bantha poo. He had no idea where he was, he had just been blinded by some stupid lights, and he still couldn't remember where he had last placed his lightsaber.<p>

"This is Bantha poo." He grumbled as he carefully got up from his position and looked around at the unfamiliar setting. He could still easily remember the events that had just taken place.

"_I have a bad feeling about this." Obi-Wan muttered beside him as they trekked through the forest. _

"_Oh relax, Obi." Anakin chided his best friend with a grin. "Lighten up. We won the battle, our enemy is dead, and our other enemy has turned out to be a spy. Not to mention the fact that I still have all of my limbs."_

"_I'm absolutely ecstatic for you." Obi-Wan replied dryly with a frown. "Do you have any idea why or where Pyr-Vivian is dragging us all to? It seems a bit ridiculous to take almost fifty people to where ever we are going. And she only left Yoda, Mace, Gandalf, Darth Fishstick and Blaze behind to guard the camp."_

_Anakin paused. "Well, if you put it that way, it is a bit odd. Though maybe she just figured that it might be safer to bring this many people along. I personally trust her more than Nemesis." _

_Obi-Wan gave him an odd look. "Why?"_

"_Because she actually seems to know what she is doing and does have the support of a large, technologically advanced group. Plus, she is less…eccentric than Nemesis." Anakin answered truthfully. Nemesis might not be as scattered-brained and crazy as Wolf, but she always seemed to be hiding something. He actually found that he trusted Vivian more than Nemesis. Vivian seemed to be more predictable and less mysterious. _

_Obi-Wan shrugged. "Nemesis is always like that. It's just probably how her brain works. She just has a large ego."_

_Anakin opened his mouth to reply, when he suddenly heard Vivian's voice. "Okay everyone, we're here!" Vivian shouted. _

_Looking around, Anakin noticed that they were in a large clearing. But what was in the center of the clearing made him gape in wonder. Tall and imposing, a huge black monolith rose from the center of the clearing and seemed to touch the sky. It looked like had been carved out of a single rock, and its surface was completely smooth without a single trace of writing. _

_Enchanted by it, Anakin found himself moving towards the monolith. He found that he had the sudden urge to touch it. His mind was nearly devoid of thought as he approached the monolith and reached out to touch it…_

"_Anakin, you idiotic moron!" He jerked into awareness as his hand was harshly slapped away from the surface of the monolith. His hand stinging; he looked up and found himself staring at the vivid face of Nemesis. "What in the name of Yoda's bloody stick were you thinking?" She shouted at him, her face now red in anger. "Touching a monolith is one of the most stupid things that you can ever do! Before you know it, monkeys are killing each other with bones and giant stupid-computers are discovering that they have emotions!" _

_Anakin stared at her in confusion. "What?"_

"_Haven't you seen '2001: A Space Odyssey'?" _

"_No…"_

_Nemesis stared at him with a look of horror on her face. "What hole have you been living in? 2001 is considered to be one of the greatest films of all time!"_

_Anakin stared at her blankly. _

_Giving a grunt of disgust, Nemesis turned around and warily approached the monolith and began to examine it without touching it. _

_Sticking his tongue out at Nemesis, Anakin folded his arms and placed at scowl on his face. Standing still, he watched the others as they chatted with each other or examined the monolith. His hand still tingled from Nemesis's slap. He really wished that he could give into his anger and punch her in the face. But no, he had to restrain himself. He would not allow himself to fall to the dark side, even if it meant not getting to teach the little git a lesson. _

_As he continued his train of though, he found himself staring at the black monolith again. A sudden surge of anger seemed to grow in him as he continued to stare at the monolith. He found himself remembering so many events that had been caused by Nemesis. Everything was connected to her. As his anger continued to grow at an increasing rate, he found himself forgetting about the monolith as the image of his apprentice's dead body suddenly echoed through his mind._

_With a snarl, he launched himself at Nemesis, causing her to crash into the monolith…_

* * *

><p>Leaping to her feet, Wolf didn't pause as she raced after the form of Nemesis. Wolf didn't have a clue to what the heck her friend was doing, but she was going after her. She could practically smell excitement and adventure as she raced through the now opened hallway that Nemesis had opened.<p>

"Hey, Nemi, wait up!" Wolf called out as she followed Nemesis. Behind her, Vivian, Luke, Anakin, Obi-Wan and a few others were also racing after Nemesis.

Finally, as she rounded another corner, Wolf had to stop in her tracks to avoid crashing into Nemesis. Nemesis was frantically typing at another control station, with a look of frustration and then horror.

"Guys, we're not in Kansas anymore." Nemesis looked over at them, meeting Wolf's gaze. "We're over a billion light years away from home."


	2. Welcome to Space Please Enjoy Your Stay

Thank you jedigal125, StarlightDragon1636, Half-Baked Chunky Monkey, gryphon icefire 98, Jocasta Silver, lostsouloftheunderworld, mylia11, Karm Starkiller, Katie Ladmoore, Jedi Tameera Crowe, Brisingr Arget, xXObsidian BlazeXx, WereCat the Assassino, Nisha A. Hailm, and Sheila Chiaroscura for reviewing.

Disclaimer: ResistanceIsNotFutile does not own Star Wars, or Lord of the Rings

**Chapter 2: Welcome to space. Please enjoy your stay. **

* * *

><p><em>"We're over a billion light years away from home."<em>

Of all of the things that Nemesis could have said, this was probably one of the more unexpected things. Luke hadn't felt this shocked since… well since Darth Vader had told him that he was his father. And that had been one heck of a traumatic day. Getting your hand cut off and learning that a mass murder is your father isn't exactly all butterflies and sparkles. "_Butterflies and sparkles? Since when did I think like that_?" Luke sighed. Perhaps Wolf's vocabulary and mannerisms were staring to affect him. Then again, that sounded like something that Nemesis could easily mutter when annoyed.

Luke gave his father an amused glance when he noticed Anakin's expression. Anakin's face seemed to be stuck in an awestruck and confounded look. Of course, this look wasn't to different compared to the normal expression that Anakin wore…

"Um…Question." Sam tentatively raised his hand. "I don't know anything about light years, or space years; so, how long would it take to get home?"

"Hundreds and hundreds of years, if not thousands." Nemesis said causally as she absentmindedly waved her hand in no particular direction. Her attention seemed to be focused on the monitor that sat in front of her. As Luke took a closer look at the monitor, he realized that it was written in the same strange writing that Nemesis had showed him earlier. Refocusing his attention on Nemesis, he noticed that she seemed to be able to comprehend the strange writing.

"Nemesis, are you bilingual?" He stared at her in amazement. He was ninety-nine point nine percent sure that she had never encountered this language before.

"No, of course not. I suck royally at learning other languages." Nemesis stared at him with an incongruous look. "What gave you that idea?"

Luke stared at Nemesis as he began to feel a twinge of worry in his veins. "Because that writing on the monitor is certainly a foreign language," he quickly replied.

To his surprise, Nemesis gave him a look of worry after his statement. "Luke, this is English." She gestured at the monitor as she spoke slowly and clearly.

Wolf stepped forward, her face full of concern. "Nemesis, you are the only one that can read it…"

"Read it? It's English, you all can read English! It's not like it's French or-"

Hitting Nemesis's head, Wolf cut off her sentence.

"Ow! What was that for?" Nemesis glared at Wolf as she rubbed her head indignantly. "I did nothing to insult you this ti-"

"Nemesis, look at the monitor again." Wolf instructed as she cut off Nemesis again.

Muttering about a lack of respect and the stupidity of banana girls, Nemesis glanced at the monitor again, but this time her jaw dropped to the ground in shock.

"Where did that writing come from?"

Exasperated sighs echoed through the room as the onlookers gave Nemesis looks of annoyance and disbelief.

"What?" Nemesis's voice rose as she wildly looked around. "You guys are looking at me like I'm crazy!"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Nemesis, you were just reading that writing like it was English. Not to mention that you were also reading it successfully." He pointed at the holographic map of the ship that Nemesis had turned on.

"Oh." Nemesis squeaked nervously. "Is that a bad or good thing?"

Luke paused as he looked over at Wolf. Meeting her gaze, he realized that they were thinking the same thing. "Um…I'm not sure."

This time it was Nemesis who gave the exasperated sigh. "You two are worse than me." She shook her head with another sigh. Turning her gaze, her eyes locked onto a shadowy figure standing in the doorway. "So Vivian, what do you have to say about these interesting developments?" Despite the friendliness and humor in her voice, Luke could feel a cool edge to her words.

Vivian stepped out of the shadows and into the pale green light that illuminated the room. While the dim green light created a sickly pallor on Nemesis's face; it only seemed to illuminate Vivian's green eyes, as her fiery red hair stood out even more. "I would prefer to have a little more information before I draw my own conclusions." Vivian said plainly as her voice remained devoid of emotion.

"Sadly, that it going to have to wait." Nemesis interrupted, her eyes glued on the screen in front of her. "I'm only able to access the most basic information from here."

"Like what?" Obi-Wan inquired as he spoke for the first time since entering the small room.

"The flight path the ship has taken so far, a basic map of the ship, the ships name; which happens to be _Odyssey_…" Nemesis trailed off as her attention focused back on the control station, her eyes absorbing the information on the screen. "By the way," Nemesis idly waved her hand at the holographic map of the ship as her gaze remained focused on the screen. "Did you notice how much the shell of the ship looks like a hammer-head shark?"

While Vivian turned to the nearest wall to smash her head into it and Wolf promptly did a face-palm, Luke stared at the map of the ship. Scratching his head as he looked at with curiosity, he soon saw the similarities between the ship's shape and a hammer-head shark.

Out of the corner of his eye, Luke noticed that Vivian had stopped hitting her head against the wall.

"Come on, let's go back to the others and tell them what's going on." Vivian ordered with firmness in her tone. Heading towards the direction that they had come from, Luke turned back and grabbed Nemesis's arm as he dragged her with them.

* * *

><p>Sitting, with her back to the white round platform, Nemesis idly fiddled with her fingers as she listened to Vivian's report. While she was annoyed with the level of command Vivian was already taking, she did find it very entertaining to watch Vivian deal with the angry shouting and endless questions. A smirk found its way onto Nemesis's face as she heard Vivian's voice getting sharper. <em>5…4…3…2…1…<em>

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" Vivian screeched as her face turned to the same shade as her flaming hair. The fury and frustration on Vivian's face contorted into a rather frightening image. If Nemesis had been in a better mood to begin with and wasn't also extremely annoyed, she would have probably found Vivian's situation to be more humorous. As it was, she still had a smug smirk spread across her face as she sat stilly.

Nemesis could hear Vivian taking a few large deep breaths as she tried to calm herself. Nemesis knew very well that Vivian hated losing control, though it was a usual phenomenon. She had always found it ironic that while they both had a very volatile temper, she was able to keep hers under better control than Vivian.

Of course, their tempers weren't as bad as Anakin's…

"Now, that's better." Vivian smiled as silence echoed through the room. "Now that we are all informed of our current status, I do believe that it would be prudent to create a sense of order. Our first action will be to assign everyone roles in our motley crew." Vivian announced with a smug look. Noticing Vivian's gaze rest on her, Nemesis turned her own attention back to her fingers. "Hmm…Where shall begin? Wait, I know. Does anyone here have any form of medical training?"

Nemesis bit back a chuckle as everyone turned their attention to Aragorn, who was currently bandaging Faramir's leg.

Without giving Aragorn a chance to protest, Vivian spoke again. "Alright, it's settled. Aragorn will be the doctor on the ship." Nemesis glanced up at Vivian as she paused. "Now, does anyone know how to cook?"

Two tentative hands raised themselves from the middle of the crowd. One of the hands belonged to Samwise Gamgee, and the other belonged to Wolf.

"Sam." Vivian immediately decided without even glancing at Wolf. Vivian then turned to Nemesis. "And as much as I hate to admit it, Nemesis is sadly the most qualified person here to be the lead scientist, since she can understand the language on this ship and everyone else is either from a medieval land, are Jedi, or are space-pirates." As Vivian finished her statement, her gaze lingered on Han, who was currently trying to figure out how to tie his shoelace.

With those words, Nemesis leaped to her feet as a sloppy grin spread across her face. Stepping onto the platform – she really needed to find a better name for it- Nemesis lazily placed an elbow on Vivian's shoulder and leaned slightly. "Right, if I'm the leading scientist, then I'm going to need some other scientists to order around." She looked around the room, and then realized that Vivian was right. Apart from herself, no one else were actually knowledgeable in mathematics, or physics. Glancing at Vivian, Nemesis quickly made up her mind. "Hmm…Anakin." She decided with distaste as she gave him a slight glare. Despite his normal stupidity, he was extremely talented at repairs.

"Han." She decided next. Like Anakin, she considered him to be rather brain dead at times, but he was good with fixing ships. "Obi-Wan, Mara." They were both intelligent and good thinkers. "And Faramir." Faramir has always struck her with being on the intelligent and more logical side.

Sitting down on the platform, Nemesis listened to Vivian call out the names of the rest of the inhabitants as she assigned them positions under her command. She couldn't help but note how much it sounded like the military.

"Hey, what about me?" Wolf called indignantly after Vivian finished.

A slight smirk appeared on Nemesis's face as she heard Vivian give an annoyed sigh. She was guessing that Vivian was hoping that Wolf wouldn't notice the fact that her name hadn't been called out. "You can be the…the…the…ship's therapist." Vivian said with reluctance in her voice.

"Yes!" Wolf yelled with glee and triumph as Nemesis promptly did a face palm. Her suicidal partner-in-crime and best friend had just been given the position of therapist, when it was Wolf that needed a therapist in the first place. Nemesis was nearly positive that Wolf's hero mentality would get the both of them killed someday.

"Since we have this matter of business settled, shall we move onto the next matter?" Nemesis groaned and placed her head in her hands as she prepared to listen to Vivian's voice for the next few hours.

* * *

><p>With careful steps, Mara warily followed the overly happy enigma. With Nemesis in front of her and Eowyn behind her, Mara had an overwhelming urge to kill something.<p>

Just as they prepared to round a corner, Nemesis halted. "I need to go pee." She announced and then raced away, leaving Mara and Eowyn behind.

* * *

><p>Lounging on a bed, Wolf looked up as the doors to her 'office' sprung open. The office in question was actually one of the larger bedrooms that had been discovered so far. The bed was being used as chairs and a small movable table was her desk. In Wolf's right hand sat a meter stick, which she was currently absentmindedly tapping on her left hand.<p>

Glancing around nervously as he entered the office, Frodo gulped as his eyes found Wolf.

A cheery grin found its way onto Wolf's face. "Hello, welcome to Wolf's Counseling and Therapy Center, or 'CTC' for short. I am not responsible for any mental breakdowns, sudden evil desires or obsessive devotions to your mother."

Frodo lightly shuttered as he considered running away. "Um…I have a problem."

"What type of problem?" Wolf grinned as she sat up eagerly. "Did you split your soul into seven parts, or watch your planet get destroyed in a super nova and now you want revenge on a certain pointy-eared guy? No, wait. I know what your problem is. You just learned that your wife is going to die in childbirth and you need a way to save her!"

Frodo stared at Wolf dumbstruck. "What? No! I just have a paralyzing fear of being in space. And since I'm kind of in a spaceship, I'm having a lot of problems…"

For a moment Wolf looked disappointed, but then she leaped to her feet while swinging the meter stick wildly around. "Now listen to me! We're probably going to be stuck in this spaceship for a long time so you're going to have to learn to conquer this fear! Don't be a weakling! Be strong! Be mighty, for you are the mighty beaver!"

Taking one look at the threatening meter stick, Frodo turned on his heal and raced out of the office like a racehorse that had to go pee.

Standing absolutely still, Wolf then flopped onto the bed with a sigh of relief. "I need pineapple."

* * *

><p>Slipping into what appeared to be a bathroom stall; Nemesis buried her hand into her pocket as she searched for a certain object. Poking herself on something sharp, she winced as she continued to rummage through the pocket of endless stuff. Finally giving up, Nemesis sighed and concentrated on an image of the object in her mind as she willed it to come to her. Soon she felt the object rest in her hand and with a triumphant grin, she pulled it out.<p>

"I love telekinesis." Nemesis whispered to herself as she glanced at the object in her hand. It was a smooth stone shaped like the Yang part of Ying and Yang. Imagining the other half, she closed her eyes and concentrated once more on connecting the two in her mind…

Opening her eyes, Nemesis did a double take before she sighed in relief. _Ha! It does work! _She glanced at her surroundings as a light grin appeared on her face. She was back in the clearing that she had left Darth Fishstick and the others in.

Turning her attention on the shocked figure in front of her, Nemesis glanced at her own transparent hand before doing a face-palm.

"Nemesis! You're dead!" Darth Fishstick screeched in horror as she gaped at her ghostly friend.

"Darthy, calm down." Nemesis attempted to sooth her friend. "I'm still very much alive."

"But you and the others disappeared! There is no way that you're still alive!"

Nemesis rolled her eyes. "Trust me. The rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated." She paused and looked at her very transparent body. _I guess that I do look very ghostly…_ "I'm using the Ying and Yang stones." She added. The Ying and Yang stones allowed the user of either the Ying or Yang stone to separate their consciousness from their body and bring their consciousness to the area where the holder of the other stone was. Then they could place their consciousness in another's body and the other person's consciousness would be placed in the body of the holder of the first stone. The only draw back was that while in the ghostly form, the user had to stay within a five-foot diameter proximity of the holder of the other stone.

And thus, Nemesis now found herself floating two-feet in front of Darth Fishstick.

"Oh…I knew that!" Darth Fishstick chirped with her usual happiness. "Where are you now?"

"On a spaceship called the _Odyssey_ about a billion light-years away from earth."

"Oh…How did you get there?"

"Anakin smashed me into that stupid monolith and it transported us to the ship."

"Oh…Do you mean the monolith on this planet? Because when we got there, it did nothing when you touched it."

"Hmm…" Nemesis's ghostly hand reached up to her chin and began to stroke her non-existent beard. "It's must require a certain amount of power-"

"Ekk! It's a ghost!" Blaze screeched as she entered the clearing and saw Nemesis. Without hesitation, Blaze threw her cup of hot coffee at Nemesis. However, since Nemesis was transparent, the coffee merely passed through her and splattered all over Darth Fishstick.

"For the last time, I. Am. Not. DEAD!" Nemesis roared in frustration and annoyance as Darth Fishstick yelped from getting splattered with hot coffee.

* * *

><p>Skipping through the hallways, Nemesis was deep in thought as she mulled over the recent events in her head. The Alliance would probably come and pick up Darth Fishstick and the others soon, so they would at least be safe.<p>

And then there was that monolith. It must have been powered by something, and by using it all the power had been drained. The question was now; could it be used in reverse if they could find a power source for it?

Not paying attention to her surroundings, Nemesis soon found herself wincing as she collided with a door. Shaking her head, Nemesis paused and then squinted as she looked through a small circular window at the center of the door. Peering in, Nemesis gave a shout of excitement while she clapped her hands. To her luck, on the other side of the door was the bridge of the ship.

Without hesitation, Nemesis slammed her hand against the door control button and stepped back as the door opened. Racing inside, she gaped in amazement. The bridge of the _Odyssey_ was absolutely amazing. In the center of the room was a chair that oddly reminded her of a dentist's chair. There were many odd markings on the chair and buttons.

Throughout the room there were also many stations and consoles. But the most amazing feature was the large window in the front of the bridge. A multitude of colors flashed by as the ship moved.

_I've got to show the others this._ Nemesis fumbled in her pockets. _No, a commlink wouldn't work out here…No, a cell phone defiantly wouldn't work out here…Wait, wait…Radio! _With a flourish, Nemesis pulled out the radio that Vivian had handed out to everyone. She still thought that Vivian was a bit wacky for carrying a bag of radios around.

"Hey Darthy Darth, Wolf, Anakin, you guys have got to see what I found." Nemesis spoke into the radio.

"_I would love to, but first could you tell us your location." _Vivian automatically replied. Despite the scratchiness of her voice, Nemesis could tell that Vivian was annoyed by the nickname that she had used.

"Wait a sec." Nemesis raced over to one of the stations a found a map. "I'm at the end of the middle corridor on the third floor of the front of the ship. You guys should still be fairly close by."

It didn't take long after that for Vivian, Wolf, Anakin, Eowyn, Obi-Wan and Mara to race into the bridge. As soon as they entered, they each had a look of amazement spread across their faces.

Sitting in the center chair, Nemesis had several digital screens floating around her as she tapped at another, reading something. "Isn't it awesome? So far I've been able to figure out that we are traveling faster than light and warp, but we are still slower than hyperspace."

"I've also discovered the reason why I can't accesses anything of use." Nemesis continued. "The ship's computer is designed so that you have to unlock different levels of access from inside the computer. And when I say inside, I mean you have to be in the computer digitally." She then pointed towards an open door at the side of the bridge that led into another small room that had four cynical pods. "You go into one and you get virtualized into the computer."

"So, I need four volunteers to try this out!"

The room was silent as everyone stared at Nemesis.

Nemesis sighed. "Here, let me show you…" She trailed off as she brought up a 3D world. "This is the inside of the computer. It is literally its own world. As you can see, there are many different regions. At the end of each region is a tower that you enter so that you can gain access to a certain part of the computer."

Nemesis paused for breath before continuing. "In simpler terms, it's like being in a video game. To complete each level, you have to get to the tower."

Wolf automatically raised her hand. "I'm so doing this!" She announced.

"If Wolf is doing this, then I'm going to also." Anakin decided.

"If Anakin's doing this, then I better make sure he doesn't destroy anything." Obi-Wan sighed.

Eowyn looked thoughtful. "This sounds…entertaining. I think that I'll volunteer also."

Nemesis clapped her hands in glee. "Great! And don't worry, you can't actually die. You just de-vitalize."

After Wolf, Anakin, Obi-Wan and Eowyn had gotten into the pods, Nemesis began the process.

"And…Virtualize!"


	3. You Play Dungeons and Dargons?

Thank you mylia11, Brisingr Arget, StarlightDragon1636, jedigal125, Chocolate Chocobo Head, Sheila Chiaroscura, RandomExplodingSkywalker11647, Nisha A. Hailm, xXObsidian BlazeXx, and Katie Ladmoore for reviewing.

Normally I would apologize for the lateness of this chapter. But, most of my chapters are always a month or more after the last update. This seems to be becoming a trend. But, don't worry. I plan on finishing this sequel, eventually.

Oh, and in case you haven't noticed yet, I've changed my penname to ThisMortalCoil.

Disclaimer: I wish that I owned _Star Wars_ or _Lord of the Rings_. If I did, a certain TV show would have never been produced. But, luckily for you all, I don't.

This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend Wolf who can be so inspiring at times.

**Chapter Three: You Play Dungeons and Dragons?**

* * *

><p>As he opened his eyes, Anakin immediately did a double-take. <em>Wow.<em> For one of the few times in his life as Anakin Skywalker, then Darth Vader, and then Anakin Skywalker again, he was absolutely stunned and speechless. And that was certainly a remarkable feat in the very least. And in reality, anyone in his current situation would be speechless…Well, maybe not Chuck Norris, but that's Chuck Norris.

"Holy blueberry muffins! This is one of the most amazing, spectacular, undeniably-"

A loud thump echoed as Anakin turned to face the source of the noise.

"Ow! That was so uncalled for Eowyn!" Wolf glared daggers at the blond cross-dresser.

"You were annoying me." Eowyn shrugged. She actually seemed to be unfazed by their surroundings. Anakin made a mental note of it. _Note to self, Chuck Norris and Eowyn are both unable to be speechless. _

Out of the corner of his eye, Anakin noticed Obi-Wan crossing his arms with a cross look on his face. Obi-Wan was obviously displeased with Eowyn's show of violence. "But, you have to admit, Eowyn, this is certainly remarkable." He waved his hand idly at their surroundings.

And remarkable it was. While it a first appeared to be a simple forest, it was appearing to be something much more complex than that. The trees seemed to stretch to the sky and they were all very slim and mostly bare. And yet, a dull green light showed throughout the forest. Meanwhile, there was also the ground to consider, or lack of ground. Narrow green pathways snaked through the forest, occasionally meeting up to create a larger clearing. The pathways were obviously the only way to travel through the forest considering the fact that below the pathways was a large, virtual, light green sea nothingness. One step off of the path, and you were doomed.

As his gaze continued to travel through the virtual forest, it stopped when it rested on Wolf. Instead of her normal earth clothing of jeans and a t-shirt, she was wearing black cargo pants with bulging pockets of who-knows-what, a sturdy black belt that had a lone ninja star on it, black fingerless gloves, a black tank-top and a ninja-type headband that was keeping her banana yellow hair tied back.

Opening and closing his mouth several times in shock, Anakin finally found himself able to form words again. "Y-You weren't...wearing that…before." He finally managed mutter in surprise.

Curiously, Wolf looked down at her clothes and then gave a gasp of delight. "Oh my banana pudding pie; this is so…so…epic!" With a broad and maniac-like grin, she punched her fist into the air with an air of triumph around her. "Finally, my dream has come true!"

Instead of bothering to ask about what her "dream" was, Anakin glanced over at Eowyn. She was wearing a full body black jumpsuit that had electric blue lines running across it. A black belt rested on her hips with an electric blue sword hanging off of it. Sturdy black boots concealed her feet and a pair of black gloves covered her hands. While the right glove was pure black, the left glove had an electric blue stripe winding around the center of the palm. With a look of curiosity on her face, Eowyn waved her left hand and promptly a transparent electric blue square shield appeared before her hand. Frowning, she waved her hand side-to-side as the shield followed it.

Wolf was gaping again. "That is so cool!"

Turning to Obi-Wan, Anakin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Not to his surprise, Obi-Wan was dressed in his normal Jedi attire.

Hearing giggles; Anakin turned and locked his eyes onto Wolf. "What?"

"Look at your outfit." She continued to giggle as she held her stomach.

Looking down at his own clothing, a horrified expression crossed Anakin's face. Instead of his normal Jedi clothing, he was dressed in a full bulky suit of armor and chain-mail. At his hip rested a large metal sword. And on his head he could feel a heavy metal helmet covering most of his face. If anything, his outfit looked like it belonged back in the middle-ages.

Wolf was now clutching her stomach and full out laughing. "This is undeniably, absolutely brilliant!"

Glowering, Anakin turned to see Obi-Wan standing with his arms-crossed and a thoughtful expression on his face. "Wolf, what were you thinking of just before we were virtualized?"

"Ninjas."

"And Eowyn, what were you thinking of?"

"I was wondering about what futurist battle-gear would look like."

"And I was thinking about the Jedi Temple.' Obi-Wan finished. With his arms still crossed, Obi-Wan's gaze seemed distant as he seemed to thinking deeply. His right hand lift up to stroke his beard for a few moments until a look of revelation struck his face. "Wait…I got it! When we were virtualized our thoughts were projected into our outward appearance." He gestured at his own Jedi robes.

Out of the corner of his eye, Anakin could see a look of contempt on Eowyn's face. "And what were you thinking of, Anakin?" He could have almost sworn there was malice in her tone.

Anakin felt his cheeks redden as his companions began to stare at him. "_Dungeons and Dragons_." He admitted sheepishly.

"_What? Anakin plays _Dungeons and Dragons_? This is fan-freaking hilarious!_" A very familiar disembodied voice echoed through the forest.

Leaping back in surprise, Anakin had to grasp onto a tree to keep him from falling into the digital sea of no-return. Looking around frantically for the source of the voice, he finally found his own voice. "Nemesis?"

"_Correct Anakin._" Nemesis's voice responded. "_I found this fancy headset thingy that allows me to communicate with you guys. It looks a lot like those helicopter headsets. I personally think that it's pretty stinking awesome. _"

As he absorbed Nemesis's words, Anakin noticed that the others had also been startled by Nemesis's voice.

"_So Anakin…What other nerdy stuff do you do besides sitting in a basement pretending to be some-sort of Medieval character?_" Nemesis's tone was becoming increasingly snide. "_Do you also go to those convention thingy's where you dress up as a lame knight and pretend to be living in a castle_?"

Glowering, Anakin wished that he could glare at Nemesis. The little-well, maybe not so 'little', teenage annoyance had gotten well skilled at playing on his nerves over the past two years. Sometimes it seemed like she was always making sure to stick out a foot to trip him, or wait for the prefect moment to insult him. She always seemed to know what would get on his nerves the fastest. And it was working. "Oh, shut it." He snapped with a scowl now resting on his face.

"_Temper, temper._" Nemesis chided with the slightest bit of venom in her voice. "_You wouldn't want you temper to start resembling the red haired fire loving menace standing by me_."

Suddenly he heard a startled yelp and a few bad-tempered mumbled words as he quickly assumed that Vivian had hit Nemesis. And the hit had probably been to the back of the head.

With a forced cheeriness in her voice, Nemesis's disembodied voice echoed through the forest again. "_Oh, and I believe that Vivian here wants to say 'hello'_."

Following Nemesis's words there was a brief moment of static and a sound that Anakin presumed was coming from the headset being manhandled.

Then after a few more moments a familiar expressionless voice echoed through the forest

"_Hi_." Vivian spoke plainly and Anakin could easily tell that she was annoyed.

More static surrounded them as Anakin assumed that Nemesis was taking back the headset. Attempting to wiggle his fingers, he found that the leather gloves were rather thick and heavy. Not to mention the full armor was very uncomfortable…So far this was way different than how it was when he played full-out _Dungeons and Dragons_ with Han and Mace…Oh dang, he desperately hoped that Nemesis never found out about their meetings…

"Hey Nemi, what do we first do in this video game?" Wolf inquired as she glanced at the digital sea.

Anakin could have sworn that he heard Nemesis sigh. "_It's not actually a video game._ _It's more of a firewall. This virtual world is built around the central computer to keep enemies of the builders of this ship I suppose from gaining control. And from what I've gathered by examining all of this, I think that it is designed to keep certain enemies at bay. So, all you really have to do is take a stroll through the forest and find the tower while I figure out what you do once you're in the tower._"

"And what way is this 'tower'?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"_It should be northeast from you guys. I would try to be less broad in my instructions, but you guys just appear as little dots on my screen_."

"Oh yeah, absolutely spectacular since I can totally see which way is north in an unfamiliar world." Anakin rolled his eyes. "You are such a great help, Nemesis."

"_Shut it Momma's Boy, or I just might make finding the delete button my top priority_." Nemesis's words were seeped with venom as Anakin could imagine the scowl on her face.

Anakin was jolted out of his own train of thought as he felt himself being shaken roughly. "No Anakin! Don't listen to the voice in your head! She's not really your mother! Stay on the light side!" Wolf yelled into his ear as she violently shook him. At least the helmet helped protect his ears somewhat. "She's only a head in a box!" Wolf continued her rant as Anakin gaped at her.

"What the Sith are you talking about?" He finally found his voice as he detached himself from Wolf. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Obi-Wan and Eowyn watching Wolf and him with looks of amusement and laughter on their faces. Giving them a dark look, he slowly backed away from Wolf, while keeping a wary eye on the edge. "Would anyone care to explain what that was about?" He grimaced when he realized that his voice had gone high-pitched for a moment.

"_I believe that it had something to do with this video game that Wolf is constantly babbling about. It's called something like Last Fantasy or Final Fiction_." Nemesis's voice crackled above them. _"Or maybe it has to do with that other video game that has to do with keys and hearts…_"

"Final Fantasy VII and Kingdom Hearts." Eowyn interrupted before Wolf could correct Nemesis. Turning to stare at Eowyn; Anakin, Wolf and Obi-Wan gaped at her as Nemesis finally managed to ask the question.

"_You play video games?_" The disbelief was easily apparent in Nemesis's voice.

"Heck no!" Eowyn looked revolted at the thought. "Eomer and Faramir do though. It's actually quite sad. I tend to spend my time practicing with my sword."

Easily imagining Eomer and Faramir sitting together in front of a TV playing Halo, Anakin couldn't help but erupt in laughter as Wolf started to hold her sides in pain from laughing too much.

"So…Obi-Wan, what is your deep dark secret?" Wolf glanced at the other Jedi.

"He writes Fan Fiction, remember, it's mentioned in Chapter 34 of _Craziness, Candy, Jedi Knights and WHAT!_" Anakin recalled.

"_Anakin, SHUT IT! You almost broke the Fourth Wall_!" Nemesis's voice suddenly turned very dark as it echoed menacingly around the characters.

"Um…Sorry?" Anakin couldn't help but feel confused, though confusion was a normal emotion in his life. He gulped before he continued. "So, back to that mother's head thing?"

"_Right_!" Nemesis's voice sounded more cherry. "_Well, I know that it has something to do with this alien called Jehovah—Wait, I mean Jenova, this one guy that has a weather function as his name_-"

"Cloud Strife." Wolf interrupted.

"_Yeah, that guy_." Nemesis continued. "_And then there is this guy who has ridiculously long hair! The first time I saw a picture of him, I though that he was a girl! His name is something like Sephirthoth, or is it Sephirok, or maybe it is_-"

"Sephiroth." Eowyn interrupted this time.

"_Right; I've always had problems pronouncing his name_." Nemesis paused. "_Anyways, according to Wolf, the long haired dude has this obsession with following his mother, who is apparently a disembodied head at one point, and tries to take over the world. Meanwhile, Wolf has this incredibly strong dislike of evil and I'm also inferring that she doesn't want to be stuck on the ship with a guy that likes to choke people to death_." Nemesis paused again. "_Then again, I could be completely wrong about Wolf's motives and she might just be raving about mothers because she feels like it, or she might be this master manipulator trying to lead us off the right track; in which case, I would be very wary of banana girl_."

Anakin, Obi-Wan and Eowyn turned to look a Wolf, who had a confused expression. "What?"

Nemesis was still babbling. "…_And then there was that time that I was with Wolf watching her play one of the Final Fantasy video games and there was one rather attractive character called Genesis that I rather liked_. _But, then again, the Tenth Doctor beats them all since he is played by David Tennant_-"

At that moment, they heard an indignant yelp from Nemesis and Anakin quickly assumed at Vivian had hit her in the back of the head again. "_Hey, I'm allowed to experience hormones once in awhile_!" Nemesis was probably talking to Vivian. "_Authors so do experience hormones_! _Just look at the Twilight series! Those books are just bursting with teenage and the walking dead hormones_!" Anakin couldn't help but wish that he could hear what Vivian's response was.

"_Alright! Fine! I'll get back to work! Geez, you don't have to be so cranky_." Nemesis grumbled. "_Okay you lot. There should be a path to Obi-Wan's left. Follow it and try to continue in that general direction. That is north. Once you reach the tower, I'll tell you what to do from there_."

"So…Are there any obstacles?" Wolf asked with eagerness on her face. Despite the fact that it wasn't a video game, she still was hoping for the chance to do some kick-butt action.

"_Oo…That a good question. Just give me a sec_." There was an eerie silence in the forest as they waited for Nemesis to find the information.

"_Here we go_!" Nemesis's cheerful voice returned. "_From what I've gathered, there should be monstrous-like creatures in the forest, but if you act non-threatening, then they should ignore you since you guys are not the intended 'person' this was built for_."

"We might as well go, then." Eowyn shouldered past Anakin and began to head north, with Obi-Wan and Wolf following. The beginning of their trek was rather uneventful as they moved through the virtual forest. Careful to stay away the edges of the paths, Anakin noticed that as they moved further north, the paths became a bit wider and more intertwined. He could easily imagine someone leaping from path to path with ease.

* * *

><p>Continuing onwards, Obi-Wan let out a muffled yelp as a black fingerless gloved hand slammed over his mouth. Glancing to his side, he noticed that it was Wolf, who was standing absolutely still. Lowering her hand from his mouth, Wolf motioned for him to be quiet as she pointed further into the woods with her other hand.<p>

About 20 feet from them were three large spider-like creatures. The spiders must have been at least seven feet tall, and looked like a mixture of organic and robot spider. Their bodies were a bit squarer than a normal spider and the legs seemed to have sharp points at the end.

Paling slightly, Obi-Wan noticed that Anakin and Eowyn seemed to be a bit off color also. Glancing at the spiders again, he noticed Eowyn slowly move forward as she indicated for them to stay silent. Following her, Obi-Wan and the others stayed on the edge of the path as they moved past the spiders.

Nearly past the spiders, Obi-Wan felt his heart drop as a loud sneeze erupted behind him and echoed through the forest. Turning on his heal, Obi-Wan threw a glare at Anakin as the spider's attention was drawn to them.

Moving into a defensive position, Wolf scowled at Anakin as she grabbed her ninja star. "Crud muffins."


End file.
